<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>second calling (same answer) by sprx77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968795">second calling (same answer)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77'>sprx77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Lyoko, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lyoko Warriors celebrate three whole months of peaceful retirement by investigating odd energy readings in the local mines, getting in a late-night car chase with the police, and-- oh, yeah-- finding the Power Coins that unlock a whole new set of responsibilities, this time with color-coded outfits.</p><p>Or: how the five most qualified teenagers in the world inadvertently become Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>second calling (same answer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NETFLIX HAS CODE LYOKO</p><p>PLEASE LET IT BE A RESURGENCE FOR THIS FANDOM, but if not, by god I'm doing my part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XANA is gone. Aelita is material and free, with documents supporting her existence—they are her documents, they belong to her, they have her name on them; what are you, a cop?—and the supercomputer is shut down, just in time for them to begin 11<sup>th</sup> grade.</p><p>Then the gang finds something strange in the local mines.</p><p>They shouldn’t have been out there, of course, but things like ‘where your body should physically be after curfew’ really stopped mattering sometime after the fortieth time they averted a literal extinction-level threat.</p><p>It had been months since they last did anything riskier than cutting class, sinking into the normalcy and relief at the unlikely fact of their own survival. William moved away as soon as the school year ended, their charade coming down around them, but he wasn’t <em>too</em> broken up about it.</p><p>“I’ll keep my nose clean and be back in six months, top.” He said, as unfazed as anyone who had been mind-controlled and a hostage for months on end. His threshold for what constituted a ‘bad day’ was higher than any of theirs.</p><p>“Besides,” He’d said wistfully. “It’d be nice to see my parents again.”</p><p>“This was a horrible idea!” Jeremie insists, running ahead of the search lights. Odd curses, grabs his hand, and ducks them both into an outcropping of rock.</p><p>“This was your idea!” The other blonde reminds, indignant. If they’re caught, they’re fucked.</p><p>“Only the mine part!” Jeremie hisses back, plastering himself to a wall. Well, a rock formation in the shape of a wall. He bet William wasn’t having to deal with this kind of thing. “There was a weird reading!”</p><p>“And now we’ve got weird rocks, Einstein, but that doesn’t help us out of this mess!” He looks up at a signal Jeremie can’t parse, eyes unfocusing slightly. “Down!”</p><p>Jeremie hasn’t survived this long ignoring the sharp commands of his teammates. A headlight beam arches over where they were standing a moment ago, their bodies now hidden by the rocks.</p><p>His phone vibrates in his pocket, mercifully silent, and he checks it fast.</p><p>YUMI W GETAWAY<br/>
--ULRICH</p><p>“Oh, thank science.” Jeremie exhales roughly. “Yumi’s bringing the jeep around!”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s real great, but how will she know where to find us?”</p><p>Jeremie’s mind races, trying to figure out a way to be visible to his friends but not the security guards. The only conclusion he can gather is not a fun one.</p><p>“We need to get to the top of this slope,” He says grimly and Odd, recognizing that tone of voice as a plan, reacts with the trust of someone who has been listening to Jeremie’s voice in his ear for years now.</p><p>It’s not unusual for Jeremie to direct them, to know the lay of the land; to tell them where to go and where it’s safe. He hopes he’s not about to let them down now.</p><p>The blue stone that flew off from the-- oh, okay, <i>perhaps</i> ill-advised-- detonation seems warm in his pocket. It was funny; he'd worn a sweater that same color for ages, but this glowing rock looked more like his Lyoko Warrior regalia than anything. That was why he’d picked it up, instead of any of the others.</p><p>The unexpectedly large detonation is what drew the guards to them, of course, but leaving the energy signature alone wasn’t an option. (It would have been <em>just fine</em> if the explosive materials hadn’t been so out-of-date; he hadn’t taken into account how long the mine had been abandoned, that was all).</p><p>XANA was gone, but they hadn’t survived this long by ignoring energy readings like <em>that</em>. And after all this time, it would be beyond stupid to assume they knew everything that was out there.</p><p>Like right now. Another vehicle had joined the first, headlights tearing through the night. They’d do better with flood lights, of course, but the quarry didn’t have any active and they hadn’t stopped to set anything up on foot, too worried about catching the intruders.</p><p>Yumi wouldn’t have the headlights on. It would be a dead giveaway.</p><p>Jeremie and Odd scramble up the rock formation, eyes peeled for the others; it’s steep but tall and when they finally get to the top, awards them to a view of the whole area.</p><p>“Oh no!” Odd shouts, pointing; Jeremie orients himself automatically. Well, Yumi has no reason to keep the lights off; both guard vehicles are chasing her parents’ jeep, lights bright and gaining. Jeremie yanks Odd’s flashlight off of his belt and grabs the large red marker he’d used on the maps before this.</p><p>Soon enough he has a passible red light that he waves, a signal and a makeshift ‘flare’; it works. Yumi’s jeep turns sharply in their direction.</p><p>“Excellent!” Jeremie keeps the light on, lowering it. “But how are we going to get down to her? She’s going too fast!”</p><p>“Good job on the information side of things, boy genius!” Odd laughs, a familiar sound. It’s the reckless thing he used right before devirtualizing in a crazy move that saved all their lives at the last second. “Now I’ll show you how us Warriors on the ground do things!”</p><p>“Wait, Odd, no, we don’t have hit points!”</p><p>Odd gave him a look, one hand slapping against his back. The yellow energy source glowed like a topaz star in his grasp. He pulled the hastily-modified flashlight out of Jeremie’s unresisting hands.</p><p>“We don’t have criminal records, either, so follow me if you want to keep it that way. Woo-hoo!” He took off running recklessly fast down the sharp incline. One wrong step and he’d break half the bones in his body, tumbling out of control; it was like sprinting down a mountain. He’d never be able to shed enough momentum to stop safely!</p><p>But Jeremie’s eyes tracked the angle and the speed, whipping around to the jeep, and bit out a curse as he realized Odd’s plan. He took off running, too, desperately hoping he wouldn’t trip and concuss himself; Odd was right, this was their only chance.</p><p>Yumi was driving perpendicular to them and gaining speed. Her sharp turn had gained her a few meters from her pursuers. Odd angled himself to the right a bit, running not directly at where the jeep would be but parallel to it.</p><p>As Yumi got closer, Odd waved, cheerily, the red light going wild in the air. The door flung open and—well, there have probably been times Jeremie was happier to see Aelita, their lives being what they were, but he can’t think of any just now.</p><p>“Get in!” Her soft voice calls out, only faintly audible to Jeremie’s ears from the distance, and Odd smiles like they’re in Lyoko and takes her outstretched hand, flinging himself into the moving vehicle. Jeremie adjusts his own angle to match, shifting so that they cross paths properly, but he can’t control his momentum well at all.</p><p>He’s going much too fast, hurtling at a breakneck pace assisted by the steep hill, and if he tried to stop at all he wouldn’t be able to. A large rock came up, unavoidable, and the only thing Jeremie could do was jump it hard in attempt to get the air he needed.</p><p>“Oh, this is going to hurt!” He shouted, already braced for the impact, but Odd and Aelita reached out for him and caught him as he flew; he did not, as he feared, go flying straight over the jeep. He slid three feet over the back seat and came to a rest safely, if roughly, by the closed door opposite them.</p><p>“Where’s Ulrich?” Odd shouted over the din of roaring motors and hot pursuit.</p><p>“How should I know?” Yumi shouted back, turning the headlights on full blast and dodging a spat of mining equipment. Jeremie clung fiercely to the seat in front of him, Yumi’s, and reflected that this was actually one of the least high-stakes high-speed-chases he’d ever been in.</p><p>Granted, they also couldn’t time travel anymore.</p><p>“There, the gate!” Aelita leaned around and pointed, clambering fearless into the front seat with all the ease of someone who could once fly. The pink rock-gem she’d found was clutched tight in her other hand, like a lifeline.</p><p>“We won’t make it!” Yumi said tensely. They passed a piece of machinery in the dark, lit up too briefly in the headlights to make out what it was; a bulldozer or a crane or something. A harsh impact scared all of them, Yumi swerving harshly before she could correct it. A body had landed on the roof with much cussing. They relaxed slightly. </p><p>“Hey, guys!” Ulrich swung himself into the empty seat in the back. “Let’s get the <em>hell</em> out of here!”</p><p>“Yeah, great plan—how!?” Odd threw his hands up, then grabbed the oh-shit handle for dear life when they jumped a small ridge.</p><p>“Where we came in,” Ulrich points, leaning between the girls. “The fence was half pulled-off!”</p><p>“It’s still a metal fence!” Jeremie found himself protesting.</p><p>Ulrich shrugged hard, sweating from his adventure. They all were, probably. His red artifact almost glowed in his shirt pocket.</p><p>“We’re in a metal car and it’s the weakest spot. Ram it and we’ll probably be fine.”</p><p>Another car joined the pursuing vehicles, this one throwing up sirens and flashing lights.</p><p>“Fuck it!” Yumi turned the wheel in the right direction; for a moment they were driving <em>towards</em> the authorities and then they were past them, hurtling toward the fence. Jeremie held his breath, Aelita and Odd <em>screamed</em>, and Ulrich’s hand held tight to his.</p><p>There was an impact, the brief squeal of tires, and then they were free, tearing out onto the open road. Well, about ten meters of grass, <em>then</em> open road. Semantics.</p><p>“I can’t believe that worked!” Odd screamed at the top of his lungs, whooping into the air. Aelita collapsed into her seat in breathless giggles.</p><p>“We’re not out of the woods yet.” Jeremie warned, looking behind them. Odd looked back, too.</p><p>“Oh come on!” He whined.</p><p>“We can shake them!” Ulrich insisted, one hand on Yumi’s shoulder. She gunned it, trying to outpace them, but the jeep had suffered some sort of damage and wasn’t going as fast as it could; they were gaining.</p><p>Jeremie recognized the danger just as Aelita did, her eyes widening.</p><p>“Do you hear—” Odd started, just as Ulrich shouted, “YUMI--!”</p><p>And Jeremie’s hasty, <i>“Wait, no, that’s the railro—!”</i> fell on a cacophony of sound, split seconds too late to warn anyone.</p><p>Impact.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com , Tim, She/they</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>